1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clothes hanger particularly adapted for the mounting on a typical hook structure in a clothes locker of the type typically found in gymnasiums or the like in a manner which will support articles of clothing while allowing the transporting of such clothing from the locker to a conventional closet and clothes rod for hanging support therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Clothes hangers of the type usually including a support frame and hook like support element are well known in the prior art and commonly used in the conventional manner. Such conventional manner normally calls for slacks to be folded over and supported from a support arm having its opposite ends connected generally to two brace elements. The brace elements convert at a junction whereat the supporting hook is normally attached. Such a clothes hanger structure is commonly used for removable support of the article of clothing within a closet or the like on a elongated clothes rod. While such hanger structures are obviously well accepted by the consuming public, they do not generally lend themselves for use in many other applications.
In gymnasiums and like facilities used for physical exertion, the user of such facilities typically place their street clothes, for storage, within a locker type structure. Generally, in order to conserve space, such lockers are not sufficiently dimensioned or internally structured for adaptation to the use of conventionally configured clothes hangers of the type set forth above and well known in the prior art. The result is, users of such facilities are required to hang their clothes on support hooks attached to the inside vertical walls of the locker or otherwise fold or arrange their clothes in an inconvenient manner which facilitates wrinkling or unsatisfactory storage of such clothing articles.
While various hanger type structures may have been specifically developed in the prior art for specific application such as for use in trunks or like luggage, there does not appear to be any known prior art device which is used specifically for the hanging and support of articles of clothing, including slacks, in a gymnasium type locker. Such a preferred clothes hanger would be readily adaptable for transporting the articles of clothing from the locker if the user thereof chooses not to change back into his street clothes after exercising. Further, such a preferred hanger structure would be readily adaptable for use in the conventional manner for supporting articles of clothing in a closet of the type having an elongated clothes rod for the support of a plurality of such hangers.
Hanger structures for the support of articles of clothing are generally represented in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,701,082; 4,131,817; 3,451,601; 4,485,423; and 4,529,110.